pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Survivors (Organization)
(From left to right): Nana Flores, Sean Thomson, Adil Yanishev, Minh Cheung, Linh Cheung, Annika Jones, Dakota Patterson, Jaime Villanueva]] "The Survivors" are a group of runaway kids of all ages, from young children to teenagers (many of which have mental or physical impairments), who come from abusive/neglectful homes. While there are many groups of this organization spread throughout the country, the main and original group consists of 8 youth, shown to the right. While all have different life stories, they all suffer from the pains of abusive and neglectful parents and guardians, all with the fire in their hearts to wage war against child abuse. Their first major victory was in 2038, when the great TerraFleet founder and leader, Captain Phineas Flynn, gave a speech (alongside their testimonials) to the whole world to make the presence of these youth known; he spread their message that others like them will not stay silent on the issue of child abuse, and that they will continue to rescue others like them and use the justice of the law in their favor (The Survivors). However, this would not have been possible without the efforts of his children, Chris and Erica, and their friends, who went so far as the steal the old USS Phineas (PF-01) and let themselves be chased by TerraFleet forces before their he finally intervened and sided with his children. Below is a database concerning members from the main and founding group, directly from their databanks in their underground base. Members and Their Backgrounds Nana Flores ''Gender: Female'' ''Age: 15'' ''Origin: Hispanic (Mexican descent)'' ''Bio: Was born sickly due to drug usage of mother. Both parents in jail (mother for life). Mother has been abusive and neglectful; heartless in action, she has broken her heart many times. In custody of grandparents, who are never satisfied with her. Is sterile due to lack of hormonal homeostasis. Remains sickly. Family looks down on her choice to not be athletic. Hallucinates from time to time. Has dealt with suicidal impulses and has depression. Aspires to be an artist/director.'' ''*Special Notes: FOUNDING AND EXECUTIVE MEMBER.'' ---- Sean Thomson ''Gender: Male'' ''Age: 9'' ''Origin: Caucasian (American)'' ''Bio: Suffers from Tourette's Syndrome. Is often neglected by parents, who are both drug addicts. Is often yelled at without warning, physically beaten, and even molested. Aspires to be a politician.'' ---- Adil Yanishev ''Gender: Male.'' ''Age: 12.'' ''Origin: Caucasian (Turkish-Russian)'' ''Bio: Suffers from Autism. Is beaten by alcoholic father. Mother is deceased. Aspires to be a TerraFleet officer.'' ---- Minh Cheung ''Gender: Female'' ''Age: 15'' ''Origin: Asian (Chinese)'' ''Bio: Has stuttering, irrational fear, and anxiety issues. In uncle's custody. Uncle is perfectionistic and impatient with her; an embittered man due to the loss of his wife, he turns to heavy drink. Uncle leaves her home alone for hours at a time with her younger sister, Linh. Aspires to be a dancer.'' ---- Linh Cheung ''Gender: Female'' ''Age: 10'' ''Origin: Asian (Chinese)'' ''Bio: Younger sister of member Minh Chang. Physically and mentally normal. Suffers from the same abuse/neglect as her older sister. Aspires to be an acrobat.'' ---- Annika Jones ''Gender: Female'' ''Age: 13'' ''Race/Ethnicity: African-American'' ''Bio: Physically and mentally normal. Has 4 brothers. As the oldest, parents expect her to help watch after them all. Parents are perfectionistic, verbally lewd and abusive, and unfairly distrustful; see her as lazy, unsatisfactory in work ethic, are never satisfied with anything about her, and even tell her she's ugly and unattractive in all ways. Aspires to be a professional basketball player.'' ---- Dakota Patterson ''Gender: Male'' ''Age: 11'' ''Race/Ethnicity: Caucasian (American)'' ''Bio: Has suffered from anger management problems. Parents have refused to seek professional help. Has violently attempted to resist father in futility. Is beaten by father (a TerraFleet officer). Aspires to work with Flynn-Fletcher research groups.'' ---- Jaime Villanueva ''Gender: Male'' ''Age: 14'' ''Origin: Hispanic (Mexican descent)'' ''Bio: Was born with fetal alcohol syndrome. Is still somewhat mentally retarded. Father is incarcerated for life. Mother verbally and physically abuses him. Aspires to be a singer.'' ---- Category:Characters Category:Crazy People Category:Weird People Category:Famous People Category:Kids Category:Teens Category:Boys Category:Girl Category:Girls Category:Organization Category:Character Groups Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Ad Astra Series (Tiberius64) Category:Characters from the future Category:Action Category:Fanon Works Category:Heros Category:Heroes Category:Disambiguations Category:Fighting Category:Tough Category:Friends Category:Friend